concrafterfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Luca
ConCrafter (* 21. Februar 1996 in Bielefeld; bürgerlich Luca) ist ein deutscher Webvideoproduzent, Autor und Synchronsprecher. ConCrafter veröffentlicht Let’s-Play- Comedy- und Vlogs auf YouTube. Seine Zuschauer nennen ihn Conni. Kanäle ConCrafter | Luca ConCrafter eröffnete seinen YouTube-Kanal ConCrafter am 1. August 2011. Er lud zunächst hauptsächlich Let’s Plays über das Spiel Minecraft hoch. Seit Mitte 2015 erschienen auch Videos von anderen Spielen, vorzugsweise Indie-Games. Mitte 2016 änderte sich sein Kanalinhalt stark. Es folgten zunehmend Challenges, Vlogs und Comedy Videos. Die Let’s Plays rückten in den Hintergrund. Auf den Thumbnails seiner Videos ist meistens sein Gesicht zu sehen. Dieses ist an den Inhalt des Videos angepasst oder beschreibt seine Reaktion zu dem Thema des Videos. Es gibt verschiedene Kooperationen mit anderen YouTubern. Dazu zählen hauptsächlich KranCrafter und EsKay. Er ist seit Ende 2015 Mitglied bei Studio71. Der Kanal hat im Juli 2017 über 2,6 Millionen Abonnenten, damit lag er auf Platz 20 der meistabonnierten YouTube-Kanäle in Deutschland. Außerdem vertreibt er über die Firma Holymesh verschiedenes Merchandising mit seinem Smiley, welches unter anderem auch sein Logo auf den verschiedenen Social-Media Plattformen ist. LUCA 2 Auf seinem Zweitkanal LUCA 2 (früher Lucafilmt) veröffentlicht er weitere Vlogs und Fragen-Antworten Videos, sogenannte Q&As. Seit Anfang 2017 wurden keine weiteren Videos auf dem Kanal hochgeladen. Frühere Kanäle Lucas erster Kanal war eine gemeinsame Idee von ihm und einem Freund. Auf dem Kanal erschienen Let’s Plays von Die Sims 3 und Minecraft. Später wurden unregelmäßiger Videos hochgeladen und so trennte er sich aus dem Kanal heraus. Es sind heute keine Videos mehr auf YouTube zu finden. Kurze Zeit später folgte sein Kanal ConquerorLp, der Vorläufer seines heutigen Hauptkanals war. Dieser Kanal war nicht direkt für Minecraft gedacht, sondern entwickelte sich erst durch seinen Inhalt in diese Richtung. Um dem Zusammenspiel vom Minecraft-Thema und dem Namen nachzukommen, eröffnete er den Kanal ConCrafter, auf dem ausschließlich Minecraft veröffentlicht werden sollte. Auch von diesem Kanal sind keine originalen Videos mehr auf YouTube vorhanden. Privat Luca ist YouTuber und hatte studiert. Projekte siehe: ConCrafter Projekte * Minecraft HERO (Stadt Blau/beendet) * Minecraft VARO (ausgeschieden in Folge 19) * Minecraft VARO 2 (ausgeschieden in Folge 1) * Minecraft VARO 3 (ausgeschieden in Folge 8) * Minecraft Minecraft VARO 4 (Ausgeschieden in Folge 5) * Wahr oder Falsch (mit Broken ThumbsTV) (abgesetzt) * Minecraft Seeds ((mit EsKay/selten)oder alleine) * Awesome Jump Mania (mit GommeHD) (abgesetzt) * Minecraft Facts (Alleine) (abgesetzt) * Minecraft Commands (Alleine) (pausiert) * Captive Minecraft I (mit GommeHD/beendet) * Captive Minecraft II (mit GommeHD/beendet) * Captive Minecraft III (mit GommeHD/abgesetzt) * Feed the Beast (mit ungespielt/beendet) * unCon PvP Show (mit ungespielt/Gästen/beendet) * Mega Projekt (beendet) * ConTag (Alleine) (abgesetzt) * Minecraft Galaxy (abgesetzt/eingestellt) * Catch Mr. Troll (mit GommeHD/Abgeschlossen) * Akinator (Alleine) (pausiert) * Nintendogs (Alleine) (pausiert) * Cleverbot (Alleine) (pausiert) * Let's Play Minecraft (Alleine) (beendet) * Luca Reagiert * Vlogs Im Feed the Beast Projekt mit Simon hatte Luca 57 Folgen hochgeladen, bis Griefer, die durch ein Video die IP des Servers herrausgefunden hatten, diesen gegrieft haben. Dies war der Beginn für das MegaProjekt. Die unCon PvP Show war das Projekt zwischen dem MegaProjekt und dem Feed the Beast Projekt, um den Zuschauern etwas zu bieten und die Zeit zu überbrücken. Beim Megaprojekt hat Concrafter sehr groß mitgewirkt. Es wurden insgesamt 116 Folgen vom Megaprojekt hochgeladen. Die letzte Folge wurde am 2.10.13 veröffentlicht. Bei Minecraft Hero war Luca in Stadt Blau. Er war ein Mitglied vom Obergrund. Es wurden insgesamt 102 Folgen von Minecraft Hero hochgeladen. Bei Minecraft Varo war TheKedosZone ConCrafter's Teampartner. Sie überlebten 20 Tage (20 Folgen). Bei Minecraft Varo 2 war LPmitKev Concrafter's Teampartner. Sie überlebten beide keine Folge, sondern starben in der Ersten. Bei Minecraft Varo 3 war Hallodri Concrafter's Teampartner. Concrafter ließ sich in der achten Folge jedoch beabsichtigt von MinecraftExpertDE töten, da er das Projekt wegen Verreisen abbrechen musste. Hallodri ist seitdem allein im Team. Dieser wurde jedoch in Folge 24 im Finale von AviveHD getötet. Nicht zu vergessen ist auch noch, dass er vor allem mit den fiktiven Figuren Ukuleli, Balou und Vittello für viel Aufsehen auf YouTube erhalten hat. Ukuleli und Vittello sind eine Ukulele und eine Vittel-Flasche, die Concrafter wegen dem Akinator erschaffen hat. Balou ist Concrafters Hund bei Nintendogs. In letzter Zeit regt sich ConCrafter darüber auf, wie seine Zuschauer alles, wirklich alles in den Akinator stellen, was er je in die Kamera gezeigt hat, darunter ein Taschentuch, sein Auge, Playmobil-Figuren aus seinem Adventskalender und so weiter. Eigenes Buch Am 24.09.2015 erschien ConCrafters Buch "Neue Minecraft-Facts und Commands". Darin stehen Facts, Tipps und Tricks von Minecraft und Commands. Dazu schreibt er auch über persönliche Dinge, wie z.B. seine Lieblingsstädte usw. In Amerika wurde das Buch unter dem Namen "Minecraft by ConCrafter: An Unofficial Guide with New Facts and Commands" veröffentlicht. Rezeption Das Buch wurde vor der Presse meist Positiv bewertet. Luis Maximilian Schmechta von Kinderbuch-Couch.de ''vergibt 89% und meint ''"Ich finde, ein wahrer Geheimtipp für Jungen UND Mädchen, die gerade keine große Lust auf einen Roman oder anderen Lesestoff haben und Fans von ConCrafter sind." Am 14. Dezember 2017 ist ConCrafters zweites Buch "Hallo, mein Name ist Luca"erschienen. Es geht um Anekdoten seiner Kindheit. Kategorie:Charakter